Coconapple (episode)
Coconapple is the first episode in the first season of the Clash of the Couples cartoon webisode series. It first aired on February 12, 2014. It is also the pilot episode of the series. Synopsis Cable Kooky Cookie reluctantly agrees to mix with Apple Blossom to get to a delicious coconapple. YouTube When there's a coconapple just out of reach, what are Kooky Cookie and Cheeky Chocolate to do? MIX! At least, Cheeky Chocolate seems to think so! Episode Summary The episode begins with Apple Blossom and Flain relaxing until Cheeky Chocolate comes out of nowhere and spanks Flain, angering him. Flain attempts to give chase but is out-sped by Cheeky Chocolate. Meanwhile, above the Mine, the Cragsters are digging into a large room. The episode cuts to Kooky Cookie attempting to reach a Coconapple on a tree, only to fail to reach. Cheeky Chocolate comes to Kooky Cookie's aid and offers to Mix with her to reach to Coconapple, which scares Kooky Cookie. Kooky Cookie reluctantly agrees to Mix after Cheeky Chocolate persuades her. As the Cubit turns into a giant mixing batter and Mixes the two, terrifying Kooky Cookie as Cheeky Chocolate laughs. The two are Mixed with Kooky Cookie in control. The Mix checks out its huge feet only to have one blast fire into its face. The Mix takes off and crashes into the Mine, knocking Teslo and Krader over like bowling pins. The Mix then ends up in the Magma Wastelands and gets stuck in Apple Blossom's hot tub, which causes it to explode. The explosion sends Apple Blossom flying into the air along with Cheeky Chocolate and Kooky Cookie, who have split from the Mix. Kooky Cookie gets angry at Cheeky Chocolate and attempts to catch her as the two fall through the tree where they started. Kooky Cookie claims she doesn't like Cheeky Chocolate as a Coconapple falls on her head, knocking her out. Cheeky Chocolate laughs and happily eats the Coconapple as the episode ends. Transcript For a full transcript of Coconapple (episode), click here. Characters Major Characters *Cheeky Chocolate (debut) *Kooky Cookie (debut) Minor Characters *Apple Blossom (debut) *Flain (debut) *Teslo (debut) *Krader (debut) Mixes *Kooky Cookie & Cheeky Chocolate Mix Memorable Quotes Trivia *The date of the premiere of this episode was confirmed on January 27, 2014. *This episode aired in the Netherlands early on February 1, 2014. *In select theaters, the episode was shown before Tillie to the Rescue starting on February 7, 2014. *This episode features a short intro highlighting only 2 of the three original tribes (the Infernites and the Cragsters), then cuts to the main episode. Some versions of the intro, however, are extended to include the Electroids, and also show the Couples filling up the screen from the full season one intro (which also shows Series 2 Couples). *An alternative title for the episode is "Coconapple Conundrum", which is only used once, on the Cartoon Network blog. *If one were to pause at a certain time, they would see that Apple Blossom is the first character to be seen in the episode, and the series as a whole. *In Latin America and Brazil, the entire first chunk of the short is cut out, and it simply fades in on the shot where Kooky Cookie is jumping up and down to get the Coconapple. Broadcast This episode, "Cookironi" and "Hot Lava Shower" aired on February 12, 2014 directly following the Railways of Crotoonia episode, "Casey Jr's Mail Run" and received a total of 2.005 million viewers. Errors *On the iTunes and Google Play descriptions for this episode, Cheeky Chocolate is referred to as Apple Blossom. *Throughout the episode, Kooky Cookie and the Mix's legs keep changing. Allusions *'Iron Man' - The design, powers, and color scheme of the boot parts of the Kooky Cookie & Cheeky Chocolate Mix heavily resembles the armor of Iron Man. In Other Languages Gallery The image gallery for Coconapple (episode) may be viewed here. Category:Episodes